Applicant is a woman of short stature and with arms and legs appropriate for her just over five feet height. As a successful businesswoman, she finds herself driving an imported sporty low to the road two-door vehicle. Being an upscale car, it has very heavy doors, and she being of proportioned size but short in stature, finds it difficult to push the door open far enough to exit the vehicle with grace. She has found that both men and women who are height challenged have arms that are too short to push the door open wide enough to be able to easily exit. Therefore, applicant discovered the need for an aid in opening the car door. An aid that could be easily attached to the vehicle, but which would not detract from the potential resale value of the vehicle and which would be easily installed, preferably with only household tools.
Applicant found that through her research there were no products on the market that would serve to help people with short arms and short legs to easily open the car or truck door such that they could exit the vehicle. She also discovered that in certain cars, where the driver medium height or short- is seated low to the ground, exiting of the vehicle is also more difficult. Thus, the need for a foot-based aid for exiting vehicles was recognized. A search carried out on this subject matter revealed little or no art on the specific subject.
The following patents turned up, none of which anticipates and none of which in combination renders the invention of this application obvious.                5,542,736 KONDO        5,529,370 VEIT        5,076,870 SUNBORN        3,610,684 RICHTER        1,486,566 CRECELIUS        
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features, properties, the selection of components which are amplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.